<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Bagels! by Dark_Waffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887066">Birthday Bagels!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Waffle/pseuds/Dark_Waffle'>Dark_Waffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bagels, Baking, Birthday Fluff, Crack-ish, M/M, Sans is a good boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday komaeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Waffle/pseuds/Dark_Waffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Komaeda's Birthday! Instead of spending it alone this year, he now has a wonderful skeleton boyfriend to spend it with. Sans, hoping to plan the best birthday ever, has a special surprise in mind...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Bagels!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOMAEDA!!!!!!<br/>I hope you all enjoy this fluffy one shot in honor of the best ship on the internet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda groggily woke from his slumber as his morning phone alarm echoed through his bedroom. As soon as he recognized the distinctive tune of the body discovery announcement he downloaded months prior, a smile rose to his face. From beneath the thick duvet that covered the bed, he felt a stir from the mass beside him, and soon felt the smooth cool digits of his lover brush across his hip. “Happy Birthday, Honey pie” Sans said with a warm, welcoming tone that could make anyone's heart melt “You really slept like a log last night.” “Good morning, Sans. Yeah, I thought I took my usual melatonin gummies to sleep better, but I think I ate some of your ‘special’ candies by mistake. It’s so hard to search the medicine cabinet when it’s dark…” Komaeda hummed, completely innocent to the fact that he ingested an unholy number of edibles, and nearly OD’ed in his sleep. Sans, being the smarter one in the relationship, quickly understood the situation and did a mental calculation so see if they should go to the ER or not. However, from the way he was acting, and the amount of weed he probably ate, Komaeda seemed to be in the clear. Sans sighed in relief as he continued with his plan. “Well, I guess that actually worked in my favor, since you didn’t hear me setting up any of your surprise last night.” Komaeda perked up when he heard the word ‘surprise’. “What kind of surprise?” He asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. “Well, if I told you, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise, now would it?” Sans answered with a laugh “now let’s wash up for the day.” </p><p>After going through their morning routine, the couple started heading to the kitchen for breakfast, when Sans covered his lover’s eyes without warning. “Sans, what’s going on?” Komaeda asked, stopping in his tracks. “Don’t worry about it, let’s just grab some grub” Sans said with a mischievous tone to his voice. Komaeda just giggled as he continued to the kitchen, trusting Sans to keep him from walking into the wall. “You ready for your birthday surprise, Honey pie?” Sans asked as they arrived in their destination. “Yeah, Sans! I can’t wait any longer” Komaeda responded impatiently. “Alright then… surprise!” Sans uncovered Komaeda’s eyes, revealing the kitchen counters covered in baking supplies, from bags of bread flour to measuring spoons. “Oh my! Sans, did you set this up all for me?” Komaeda asked in disbelief. Sans scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. “Well yeah. I thought, since you love bagels so much, it would be cool to bake some together.” Komaeda was at a loss for words. A part of him couldn’t believe that a worthless person like him had someone that cares for him so deeply, that they carefully planned out the perfect birthday activity, just for him. Another part of him, the side that has slowly been growing ever since he met Sans, just wanted to accept the kind gesture for what it was, proof that Sans loves him. “Oh, Sans… Thank you so much!” Komaeda cried as he pulled his beloved in for a hug. Without hesitation, Sans wrapped his bony arms around Komaeda’s hips, silently joyful at his reaction to the surprise. After a few moments of non-stop hugging, Sans finally broke the silence. “Hey, Honey pie? As much as I love holding you like this, we should probably start baking if we want the bagels to be ready for brunch.” “Oh, yeah you’re right” Komaeda giggled, a slight blush covering his cheeks. With that, Sans handed him an apron and took out a printed recipe from the drawer.</p><p>An hour later, the two had formed a large ball of bagel dough. “So, what’s the next step, Sans?” Komaeda asked, the flour on his hands blending with the paleness of his skin. “Let’s see here…” Sans started as he read through the steps “it says here that if we want to add flavors to the dough, we need to do it now before it goes in the proofing spot to rise. Do you want to add something?” Komaeda thought it over as he eyed the little topping bowls Sans had set up the night before. After a few seconds, he got an idea. “Well, we have a lot of dough here. Why don’t we split it in two, so that we each can have our own flavor.” “Sounds good, Honey pie!” Sans used a kitchen knife to cut the mass in half, and took the smaller half for himself. He grabbed a handful of the sun dried tomatoes and began kneading it into his dough. It kept getting stuck in his finger joints, but he pushed through it. It was actually pretty relaxing, feeling the soft dough against his carpal bones. He was so lost in the sensation of the squishy dough, he didn’t notice Komaeda add an ungodly amount of toppings to his bagels, even sauces and spices that weren’t available on the counter. But even if he did, who was he to tell his boyfriend he couldn’t put whatever he wanted in his birthday bagels…</p><p>Komaeda reached for the mixing bowls he had placed on top of the furnace, where the dough had been rising for an hour. He was skeptical when Sans told him to put them there, but after Sans explained that it was the only place in the house that was warm enough for the bread to rise, and wrapping the bowls in many layers of plastic wrap, he complied. Komaeda gasped when he saw that the balls of dough had grown to twice its size with just a warm area and time. “Pretty cool, huh?” Sans chimed, chucking at Komaeda’s reaction “that’s all from the yeast we mixed in the dough. Those little guys love warm, dark places.” After doing a quick poke test, the two decided that the dough was ready to go. “Alright! Next, we have to form the dough into bagel shapes and let them rise for a bit more” Sans read from the recipe. Komaeda turned the dough onto the counter and got out a knife to divide the dough. “The recipe makes two dozen bagels, right?” Komaeda asked before separating the mass. “That’s what the recipe says. Since we split the dough in two, we each get twelve bagels” Sans confirmed. With a nod, Komaeda cut his flavored dough into twelve equal-ish parts, before rolling one in his hands to form a ball. “Don’t forget the hole” Sans chuckled, only then noticing the odd coloration of the dough. Unlike his bagels, which had the usual pale complexion with a few specks of dried tomato, Komaeda’s bagels held a dark grey shade that resembled ashes. Despite the oddness of the dough, Komaeda seemed completely unfazed, happily forming bagel holes with his thumb. Sans pushed his concerned thoughts to the back of his mind. Komaeda was having a great time, so he should too. He probably just went a little overboard with the poppy seeds…</p><p>“I never knew that they boiled bagels before baking them” Komaeda commented as he placed one of his bagels into the pot of boiling water. “Neither did I, but I researched it after I found the recipe. Apparently, by boiling it, the bagel gets it’s crunchy crust in the oven” Sans explained.  He enjoyed watching Komaeda’s curious expression, but as hard as he tried, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the horrid looking bagel as it boiled in the pot. But he smiled on, despite the little voice in his head telling him that something wasn’t right…</p><p>As the timer ringed throughout the house, the two lovebirds rushed to the oven. They peeked inside, and just as promised, the bagels were now golden brown and smelled delicious. Well, Sans’ bagels did. Komaeda’s bagels looked like smooth lumps of coal, radiating a chemical odor. But Komaeda beamed with pride, seemingly happy with the way his bagels turned out. They let the bagels cool momentarily after being taken from the oven. All the while, the two waited patiently by the baking trays. “Sans… This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had. No one has ever taken the time to remember my birthday, let alone spend it with me. I will always remember this moment with you” Komaeda said, letting his heart speak its mind. On instinct, he placed a kiss upon the skeleton’s forehead. “Aw, Honey pie…” Sans hummed back “you deserve a hundred birthdays like this. And I’ll be here to give you em.” </p><p>Finally, after a fun, but long morning of baking, the bagels were done. The batch was like night and day; twelve normal looking sun dried tomato bagels, twelve cursed bagels that looked like they crawled into their kitchen from the depths of hell. Sans began to sweat as he nervously anticipated the time in which he would have to consume one of them. It was just a matter of time. “Hey Sans! Why don’t we try each other's bagels? Yours look so good…” Komaeda suggested, salivating at the smell wafting around the kitchen. Sans gulped as he was backed into a corner. He couldn't say no, no matter how bad they looked. He couldn't say no to the love of his life, especially on his birthday. “Great idea, Honey…” Sans said, biting his tongue. He took the least appalling bagel from the pile, while Komaeda chose one of his at random. Without hesitation, Komaeda bit into the bagel, delight washing over his face. Sans couldn’t even savor the sight, as he knew Komaeda would begin to suspect something if he hesitated a second longer. Closing his eyes, Sans surrendered and bit into the bagel, trying his best to keep a neutral expression. After a few reluctant chews, Sans was surprised to find that bagel wasn’t unpleasant. It was actually delicious. “Honey pie! Are you sure you aren’t the ultimate bagel baker, because these are amazing!” Sans joked, patting his lover on the back. “I was going to ask you the same thing!” Komaeda giggled. The two happily enjoyed their bagels all morning, and as if the universe took pity on them, no unusual luck, good nor bad, plagued the happy couple the rest of their day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>